


#3- Relieving Themselves in the Woods

by TwerkwoodForest



Series: Omovember/Peecember Prompts [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Kinks, M/M, Omorashi, Pee, Piss, Watersports, omovember, peeing outdoors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 02:09:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10889472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwerkwoodForest/pseuds/TwerkwoodForest
Summary: Continuing from the first part of this series. Hux and Kylo are out on the Starkiller base and Kylo finds a nice tree. Hux is oddly intrigued.





	#3- Relieving Themselves in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of sorts from prompt 1, desperate in a vehicle.

After the whole ordeal in the public ‘fresher, Hux had led Kylo around the base and shown him everything inside. Kylo felt a little bit of pressure in his abdomen but decided it wasn’t bad enough to relieve himself yet. Plus, he always had the Force to hold it in if need be.

“Put this on.” Hux snapped, tossing a thick coat at him. “You’ll regret it if you don’t. It’s -30 standard degrees plus wind chill.”

With a sigh Ren threw the coat on over his robes. It was really going to put a cramp in his style but he figured it would be worth it. A sudden and very unwanted memory of Han Solo came back. Han was telling a tiny Ben about the planet that would eventually become _Starkiller_ base. Kylo scowled at the memory of a time long gone.

The two walked out the hanger door and into the frozen world outside the safe walls of the base. Ren noticed that the general had on his uniform coat as well as a coat like he offered him. As expected the other man also wore a thermal hat, several pairs of gloves and a thick scarf that covered most of his pallid face. As much as both liked to hate each other, they each felt something slightly less hostile than before between them.

An hour or so into their walk of the planet, Ren could feel the pressure in his bladder much more. He was almost to the point where he would need the refresher. The cold was also making it more uncomfortable than he had anticipated. Kylo grimaced under his helmet and trudged onward. They had almost reached the first of five security outposts when a yelp broke through Kylo’s inner thoughts. Hux was no longer in his field of view and Ren frantically looked around. There was a drop off underneath all the snow and the ginger seemed to have not seen it. His hand shot out to catch the general with the Force just before he fell into rushing creek several meters below.  General Hux glared at him while being set back on his feet by Kylo.

“That wasn’t necessary.” He growled.

Kylo frowned, though Hux couldn’t see it behind the mask. “You would have fallen into the water and gotten wet. Your clothes would have frozen over in minutes and you would most likely get severe frostbite. I’d prefer it if you didn’t die yet.”

Hux could feel his face beginning to flush with something other than cold and whipped around to face away from Kylo. He couldn’t help but wonder what Kylo meant. Was the stubborn prick actually concerned about someone else’s well-being? And his rival no less. With a shake of his head the general refocused on the task at hand.

At the sight of his rival flushing like a school girl Kylo smirked. He knew the other man didn’t completely hate him. Their earlier encounter was proof enough, but this just made it better. His mind was too distracted though to notice the lump in the snow where a branch was buried and he tripped. The jolt of the fall made his bladder spasm and threaten to burst. A small bead of sweat began to form on his brow as he resisted the urge to clutch himself through his clothes.

The outpost was within sight at last and Hux began explaining how the system of outposts worked. Kylo could care less and it didn’t help that he was on the verge of showing his desperation. Hux failed to notice the masked man’s apathy towards the base’s security system and droned on for several more minutes. While the general had his back turned, Kylo shoved his hands into the coat pockets and felt around for his crotch. He tightly grasped himself in hopes of relief.

This routine continued for the next two outposts before Kylo couldn’t hold it anymore. In fact, the only reason he had been able to hold it for the past hour or so was because he had used the Force to hold his urethra closed. Kylo had hoped that the outposts would have facilities of some sort, but the ‘fresher just ended up being a nearby tree.

“I’ll be right back.” Ren mumbled and walked to the closest tree. He was beyond caring that Hux would see him in such a vulnerable position. Considering what ensued when they first arrived on the base it wasn’t too surprising. Kylo turned to face the tree and pushed aside the many layers of warmth he wore and pushed down the front of his leggings. In order to keep his cock from freezing off he wrapped both hands around it and hoped for the best. A gust of freezing air hit his tip just right and he began to let go. After a minute or so, he opened his eyes as both the stream and orgasm like relief faded. With a quick glance to the ground, he discovered he had melted through the four-foot snow drift at the base of the tree and noticed steam rising from the trunk of the large pine. Kylo shook off and tucked himself away with a satisfied sigh.

While Kylo had been distracted with his relief, Hux had been watching. He stood fixated as he watched the seemingly endless stream of urine pour from his rival’s cock. The general took in every detail down to the few wispy hairs around the tip of Kylo that his hands failed to cover. As soon has Hux felt himself growing hard he clenched his eyes shut and thought of his father’s scorn that would surely come if he had caught his son doing such a depraved thing.


End file.
